This invention relates to a push button switch of the type having a manually operable actuator normally held in an unactuated position by a spring and adapted to be shifted linearly along a predetermined path to an actuated position when moved manually. More particularly, the invention relates to a switch of the foregoing type in which movement of the actuator from its normal unactuated position to its actuated position causes a conductive bridge to snap over center and either establish or break an electrical circuit between two terminals of the switch. In snapping over center, the bridge moves in a path which extends generally transversely of the path followed by the actuator.
In prior switches of this type, a cam separate from the actuator has been necessary to convert the motion of the actuator along one path to movement of the bridge along a generally transversely extending path. The need to separately manufacture and assemble the cam adds to the cost and complexity of the switch.